1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise stroller device and, more particularly, the invention relates to an exercise stroller device providing beneficial cardiovascular activity while exercising the leg muscles and toning and the strengthening the upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anticipated arrival of a new baby is a joyous time for most couples. As the expectant mother's belly swells, an expectant father might help out by transforming his den or office into a newly decorated nursery. As diapers, bottles, and other accessories are purchased, birthing classes are attended and books are read, the coming birth is made all the more meaningful with each passing day. Friends, grandparents-to-be, and other family members give thoughtful advice to the expectant parents and baby showers are thrown honoring the blessed event.
While there is little dispute that the occasion of a child's birth is a joyous time in most new parent's life, many new parents, particularly new mothers, find that the time spent caring for the baby can take away from time spent caring for oneself. Specifically, many new mothers are faced with the dilemma of getting in a few minutes of exercise when caring for an infant. Exercise is a crucial factor in maintaining overall health, enabling an individual to lose weight, tone muscles, burn fat, and increase stamina. Considering that an average woman gains an approximately 25-35 pounds during healthy, full-term pregnancy, many women depend on exercise to get their body back into pre-pregnancy shape. A popular way in which many new moms exercise is by taking a leisurely walk, brisk stroll, or even a fast paced jog, while pushing their child in an infant stroller. Enabling the busy parent to enjoy a cardiovascular activity while they and their child enjoy fresh air and bright sunshine of the outdoors, pushing a child in an infant stroller can be to both the parent and their infant.
Although a beneficial cardiovascular activity and one which exercises the leg muscles, pushing a conventional infant stroller unfortunately does little to tone and the strengthen the upper body.